


Спаси

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Во сне его предупреждают о грядущей беде.
Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Спаси

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)
> 
> Задание: [SCP-990 - Человек из снов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-990)

Он приходит по ночам, и неважно, забудешь ли ты про таблетки. 

Силуэт, очерченный синим карандашом, нервные волокна — нити паутины, словно живые расползающиеся по всему сущему, грубый голос, шелестящий сквозь радиопомехи, и знакомые, близкие до дрожи глаза.

Человек во сне предупреждает об опасности. О скверне, стремящейся захватить мир — перекрыть воздух его нервам-щупальцам, — о людях, возомнивших о себе слишком многое, о своей инопланетной сестре, заражённой и заточённой (не)известно где.  
Иногда вспоминает о жене и сыне — и голос становится мягче, словно кто-то смазал древние, заржавевшие от крови механизмы.

Он говорит:

— Ты теперь тоже отчасти мой сын.

Салли уже не боится этих снов. Салли уже называет человека «иномирным отцом» и обещает ему избавиться от скверны и позаботиться о своём «брате».

Который без капли сомнений всаживает себе пулю в череп. Или это был нож в подреберье? Отвратительно мохрящаяся верёвка, пропахшая стиральным порошком? Его, Салли, таблетки, заглоченные, словно горсть разноцветного драже?

Салли не помнит. Салли не знает.

А Ларри бесповоротно, беспросветно мёртв.

— Они пробудили скверну! И есть лишь один способ спасти человечество, — голос человека из сна скрипит, разрывает барабанные перепонки.

Спаси — убей. Убьёшь — спасёшь.

Салли сжимает в руке кухонный нож, с деревянной, чуть потрескавшейся ручкой. Он не хочет этого, но, если смазать механизм кровью, он снова станет звучать мягче. Снова назовёт сыном.

Убей, убей, убей!

— Спасите! — испуганно кричит чей-то голос.

Салли молча кивает, он спасёт. Поможет им всем: соседям, предпочитавшим смотреть сквозь него, Пыху, за компанию травившему его в школе, Лизе, которая отняла у него отца (и никого не дала взамен), и самому отцу, которому он не сын с момента, как потерял лицо.

Салли вытирает нож о диван, расцветка ему никогда не нравилась. Человек из сна молчит, возможно, потому что Салли не спит.

Наверное, не нужно было забывать про таблетки.


End file.
